codegeassfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Saint Empire de Britannia
|Type de Gouvernement = Monarchie Absolue |capitale = Pendragon |affiliation |hymne = All Hail Britannia!|anthem = All Hail Britannia!|Monde Réel = }} Le Saint Empire de Britannia (神聖 ブ リ タ ニ ア 帝国 Shinsei Buritania Teikoku, aussi appelé l'Empire de Britannia ou juste Britannia) est une nation née à partir des restes vaincus de l'Empire britannique et est une superpuissance militaire dominante dans le monde qui a régné sur plus d'un tiers du monde. Britannia est l'un des grands empire-unions qui contrôlent la Terre au début du 21e siècle, les autres étant la Fédération Chinoise, l' Union européenne, et plus tard la Fédération des nations Unies. Géographie thumb|leftCet empire à vocation impérialiste possède environ un tiers du territoire mondial au début de la première saison de Code Geass, soit l'ensemble du continent américain et de l'Océanie (sauf l'Australie). L'Empire continuera son expansion avec notamment l'annexion de la Zone 18 qui correspond au Moyen-Orient et son invasion de l'Europe de l'Ouest. Sept ans avant les événements de la série, en l'an 2010 a.t.b, Britannia envahit le Japon dans le but d'avoir mainmise sur la Sakuradite, la plus précieuse ressource d'énegie dans l'univers de Code Geass. Zone thumb|right|L'une des Zones, la Zone 11Une zone est une nation ou groupe de nations qui a été conquise par Britannia et faite en une colonie. Chaque zone est désignée par un nombre, et ses habitants sont appelés par ce nombre (Ex: après que le Japon ait été conquis et transformé en Zone 11, les Japonais étaient connus comme Eleven). Il y a au moins dix-huit zones (vingt et un dans le manga), numérotées dans l'ordre de conquête, mais seulement une poignée sont mentionnés par leur nom. Au début de la première saison, la Zone 18 est conquise par Britannia, tandis que de nombreux autres domaines sont conquis à la cour du R2, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux sont désignés. Les domaines se voient attribuer l'une des trois catégories : Réforme, développement et une troisième inconnue, selon Code Geass Lumière Novel: Stage-2-Chevalier. La catégorie «Réforme» est également connu comme «correctionnel». Après la conquête, une zone progresse peu à peu à travers ces zones et gagne plus d'autonomie avec elle, même si, dans le cas d'un sérieux revers comme un soulèvement populaire, une zone peut être rétrogradée, comme la Zone 11 à la suite de la Première Révolution noire. Cela a pour effet de diviser les modérés et les extrémistes dans la société Britannia. Après l'ascension de Lelouch au trône, le système de zone et de numéros a été aboli et la pleine citoyenneté accordée à tous les anciens numéros, et les anciens noms de tous les secteurs ont été également restaurés. Lelouch, cependant, est resté souverain sur toutes les anciennes zones. Lelouch a apparemment donné un avantage numérique écrasant quand il a tenté de rejoindre l'UFN parce que son système de vote a été pesé par la population, ce qui implique que les régions de Britannia dans son ensemble sont beaucoup plus peuplées que leurs homologues du monde réel. Alternativement, les régions peuvent avoir la même population que leurs homologues du monde réel, mais la région de Britannia dans son ensemble contribue à son énorme population unifiée, comme toutes les personnes vivant dans les anciennes zones ont obtenu la citoyenneté. Liste des zones connues #États-unis #Canada #Mexique #Groenland #Islande #Amérique du Sud #Hawaii #Îles Malouines #Nouvelle-Zélande #Indochine #Japon #Philippines #Cambodge #Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée #Îles du Pacific du sud #Péninsule Coréene #Indonésie #Fédération du Moyen-Orient #Inconnu #Inconnu #Inconnu #Inconnu #Inconnu #Espagne Numéros Comme les zones, les habitants de ces zones sont appelés par le même numéro. De ce fait, les Japonais sont devenus les Elevens et les habitants du Moyen-Orient sont devenus les Eighteens. Les Non-Britanniens trouvent que cette catégorisation automatique est très offensente et l'empire l'utilise probablement pour une suppression culturelle. Le terme Numéro est souvent utilisé péjorativement par les Britanniens. Capitale thumb|left La capitale de l'Empire est la capitale impériale de Pendragon, où le Palace Pendragon est situé. Cela a été détruit par Schneizel utilisant son F.L.E.I.J.A. dans sa forteresse flottante, Damoclès. La majorité de la famille impériale réside dans le district de la capitale connu sous le nom de "Saint Darwin Street". Gouvernement Britannia semble être une monarchie absolue, ce qui signifie que la famille royale détient la plupart ou la totalité du pouvoir gouvernemental, mais il ya aussi une législature bicamérale en effet, au moins dans la . La Chambre haute est la Chambre des seigneurs, qui représente probablement les intérêts des aristocrates, tandis que la Chambre basse est le Sénat, et il y a aussi des législatures d'État à partir de laquelle les sénateurs peuvent être tirées. Avec l'aristocratie qui domine la Chambre des seigneurs, le Sénat représente les gens du commun. Schneizel, en tant que Premier ministre, peut-être en charge d'une ou deux chambres. Alors que les politiques de Britannia varient en fonction de l'empereur régnant, sa succession est basée sur le darwinisme social plutôt que de mandat divin comme leur nom le suggère. Par conséquent, beaucoup de sang et de lutte survient entre les membres de la famille royale; celui qui veut devenir le prochain monarque doit mentir, tricher, et assassiner son chemin vers le sommet. La noblesse contrôle une grande partie des affaires et de la bureaucratie en dehors de la famille royale, et à en juger par le nombre d'entreprises légales et illégales qui apparaissent dans les zones occupées, le capitalisme est largement encouragée. Les résidents des nations conquises peuvent devenir Citoyen honoraire Britannien, et tandis que pas authentique Britannians ou exempt de discrimination, ils ont droit aux mêmes droits fondamentaux. Ceux qui refusent d'accepter la citoyenneté d'honneur sont destinés à vivre dans des ghettos délabrés, tandis que ceux qui l'acceptent peut vivre dans les villes coloniales Britannienne prospères, appelé Concessions. Les Sociétés Britannienne sont décrites comme Zaibatsu en japonais, se référant à de puissants clans d'affaires Ère Charles zi Britannia Pendant l'ère de Charles zi Britannia, l'Empire suivi une idéologie du darwinisme social. Alors que l'Empereur lui-même ne détient plus de la puissance gouvernementale en théorie, dans la pratique, il délègue le contrôle régional à ses nombreux enfants, et même ceux qui ne régissent pas une région particulière ont aussi un pouvoir politique et militaire considérable. Charles a déclaré que la morale traditionnelle "Dix Commandements" est contre-progressive et estime que seule la lutte interne et la conquête militaire peuvent faciliter l'évolution humaine, ainsi que les défenseurs des actes tels que l'adultère et le meurtre. Il n'a même pas fait des exceptions pour ses propres enfants, comme il ne montre aucune sympathie pour leurs morts, que de l'orgueil. Ceux ne pouvant pas se débrouiller eux-mêmes dans la lignée, sont extrait de la famille royale. Noblesse Hors de la famille royale, il y avait un grand nombre de rang de noblesse durant l'ère Charle, listés en ordre d'importance. *Grand Duc(大公爵) *Duc (公爵) *Marquis (侯爵) *Margrave (辺境伯) *Comte (伯爵) *Vicomte (子爵) *Baron (男爵) *Chevalier (騎士), non-héréditaire *Chevalier d'honneur (武勲侯), non-héréditaire Hymne L'Hymne de Britannia est appelé "All Hail Britannia!!", d'après le salut britannien. Il est joué à plusieurs occasions, notablement lors des funérailles du 3e Prince, Clovis la Britannia. : : * Texte original : : Truth and hope in our Fatherland, : And death to every foe! : Our soldiers shall not pause to rest, : We vow our loyalty! : Old traditions they will abide! : Arise young heroes! : Our past inspires noble deeds! : All Hail Britannia! : Immortal beacon shows the way, : Step forth and seek glory! : Hoist your swords high into the clouds! : Hail Britannia! : Our Emperor stands astride this world, : He’ll vanquish every foe! : His truth and justice shine so bright, : All hail his brilliant light! : Never will he be overthrown, : Like mountains and sea! : His bloodline immortal and pure! : All Hail Britannia! : So let his wisdom guide our way, : Go forth and seek glory! : Hoist your swords high into the clouds! : Hail Britannia! : : * Traduction française : : Vérité et d'espoir dans notre patrie, Et mort à tous les ennemis ! Nos soldats ne s'arrêteront pas pour se reposer, Nous jurons notre loyauté ! : Les vieilles traditions, ils supporteront ! Levez-vous jeunes héros ! Notre passé inspire de nobles actions ! Que tous saluent Britannia ! : L'immortel phare montre la voie, Avancez et cherchez la gloire ! Brandissez vos épées haut dans les nuages ! Vive Britannia ! : Notre empereur est à cheval sur ce monde, Il vaincra tous les ennemis ! Sa vérité et sa justice brillent si fort, Que tous saluent sa lumière brillante ! : Jamais il ne sera renversé, Comme les montagnes et la mer ! Sa lignée immortelle et pure ! Que tous saluent Britannia ! : Alors laissez sa sagesse guider notre chemin, Allez de l'avant et cherchez la gloire ! Brandissez vos épées haut dans les nuages ! Vive Britannia ! : : : Futilités *Britannia est l'ancien nom de la Grande-Bretagne. *Britannia est également le nom du continent où se déroule l'histoire de Nanatsu no Tazai (Seven Deadly Sins). en:Britannia Catégorie:Nations Catégorie:Le Monde de Code Geass Catégorie:Saint Empire de Britannia